Getting her back
by maybeitslaiba
Summary: Skyler went to college in Denver. PJ and her got back together. But what happens when Skyler discovers she's pregnant? PYLER!
1. Visiting Denver

PJ's POV

I paced around in my new apartment as Emmett and Gabe watched me.

"She hasn't called me yet? Why hasn't she called me?" I whined.

"Whoa. Slow down PJ. Skylar might still be on the flight. Chill," Gabe said trying to calm me down. Emmet nods in agreement.

Today was the day. Skylar was coming back from New York and was gonna go to Denver Community college. She insisted for me not to come to pick her up from the airport, and that her friend was gonna pick her up. She was supposed to come here first to visit before she settled into her new dorm.

I sat down taking a deep breath. "Okay. You're right. Her phone might be off. I should calm down."

But it wasn't easy.

"Hey Skylar. Where are you? I'm waiting. Are you lost? Remember my address? I'll text it to you. Please call back. Thanks. Bye. Looking forward to see you," I said leaving a message for the fiftieth time.

Emmett rolls his eyes. "Dude. Chill. She's only fifteen minutes late. You gave her your new apartment address, right?"

I nod. When Emmett and I got kicked out of our apartment, we moved in with my dad. My dad got kind of frustrated with having so many kids in the house, besides Teddy since she's in Yale, that he found us not one apartment. TWO apartments. One of his clients gave him a special deal. Now I have my own apartment, and Emmett does too, right down the hall.

Ugh. Where is Skylar?

About ten minutes later, the doorbell rings. I look up. "She's here!" I squeal. Gabe shakes his head at me. "Dude." Emmett rolls his eyes at me. I ignore both of them.

I open the door and smile big when I see her. "PJ!" she squeals. I pull her into a hug. "Skylar! I've missed you so much!"

"Me too!" she says. We pull apart and I let in.

"Wow is this your new apartment?" she asks. I nod. "Yup. Do you like it?" She nods at me excitedly.

We talk for a bit and Gabe and Emmett look at us in disgust. "Hey Emmett. Let's go to your apartment," Gabe suggests. They go.

I ask her why she wasn't picking up. "Oh. It's because my phone is dead. I'll charge it," she says, plugging in her charger into the outlet.

As soon as it powers up, she scrolls down her missed calls. Mostly mine.

Then there was one which she stopped at. "Denver Community College," she says in surprise.

"Well, call them back," I urge.

She does. She goes outside the apartment to talk to them. About 5 minutes later, she comes back, with a worried look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She sighs. "The dorm rooms are overfilled. They're asking me to find a place to stay. But I don't have a place to stay. I have to go home PJ."

I widen my eyes. "No! You just got here. How about you stay here?"

She looks at me confused. "Are you sure PJ?" she asks uncertainly.

I nod. "Positive."

"Uh, okay," she says.

I smile in relief. "You can unpack. I'll go order pizza or something."

She starts unbuttoning my shirt, still kissing me.

I pause for a moment. "Are you sure?" I ask.

She nods. "Positive." She starts kissing me again. I pull her closer.

The next morning, I leave a note for Skylar, saying that I have to go to my culinary school.

Once I come home, I find Skylar on the floor, crying. I gasp and rush over to her. "What happened?" I ask.

"I'm-I'm-" she sniffs. "I'm p-pregnant, PJ."

I look at her shocked. "Are you serious?" I ask.

She looks up at me. "Why would I be lying?"

I stare at her. "Are you sure?"

She nods. "I took a test. We forgot protection, PJ." She buries her head into her hands.

I widen my eyes. Then I remember. We did forget.

How can I deal with all of this right now? I just got my apartment. I'm in culinary school. I have to pay for both of these. And food and water, and all these things. How can I afford a child?

"Should we get abortion?" I ask her quietly.

She looks back up at me, shocked. "What?! How can you even say that?"

I get angry. "Well, what else can we do?! You need to pay for college, I have to pay for culinary school, I have to pay for this apartment, and I don't have enough money for all of this!" I yell.

She stands up. "Well, an abortion? I'm NOT going to kill my baby, PJ!"

I clench my fists. "Well I can't take care of it!"

She widens her eyes. "IT? How could you call our baby IT? What kind of a father are you?"

I grit my teeth. "I'm NOT a father!"

"Yes you are! Just accept it! But I feel sorry for this baby that has to have such a horrible father!" she shouts.

"Well I am NOT going to take care of this baby whether you like it, or not!" I yell at her.

Skyler looks at me, hurt. "I can't believe you!"

I curl my palms. "I don't care! I'm not taking care of this baby, whether you like it, or NOT! You can just get out if you don't like it!"

She flashes her eyes at me. "FINE THEN. I will!" she yells.

"Fine! Just pack your bags and leave! I don't want you here anyway!" I hiss at her.

"I don't want to be here! Forget it! I'm going back to New York, where I'll have my baby. And I'll tell him or her what a jackass their father was!"

I grit my teeth harder. "Go. LEAVE."

She packs her things and goes away. And leaves me.

**Okay guys. I know it seems a little unfinished. I'm sorry for making PJ the bad guy! But don't worry! I'm making this a multi chapter. Review and tell me what you guys think, okay? Kk byeeeee.**


	2. Back in New York

**Okay so last time I didn't want to continue it because when GLC ended, my inspiration went a little downhill. I wrote this before the last episode came so most of my story might not make sense. Like, for example, PJ was already graduated from culinary school, and he has a food truck now.**

**It won't really go with the show.**

**But hey, it's a fanfiction. Anything can happen. And I've decided to continue it. :) I hope you guys like this!**

PJ's POV\

_3 years later_

"YES, SPENCER. I know! I'm here! I can see you!" Teddy yells on the phone.

I'm in New York, at the airport, waiting for my sister's boyfriend, Spencer, to pick us up. Teddy wanted to visit him during his graduation from college, but my mom thought that it would be a little inappropriate, so she sent me with her. I begged and begged, but my mother didn't budge. I mean, she's an adult now. Why do _I_ have to come? But nope, she was stern about her decision. And well, now Spencer is going to take us from here to Boston.

He looks around and spots us. He waves at us and comes over to her and gives her a hug.

They talk a little bit, we say hey, and he takes her bags. We go into his car.

As he drives, they talk a little bit. I am bored out of my mind. Ugh. This is torture. I wish Emmett or someone came along. But NO, Teddy thinks it's bad enough I have to go. She doesn't want any more people to come on this trip. Typical.

"Should we stop for a break?" Spencer asks after a while. "Yes!" I yell, gleefully.

He stops at a hot dog stand. Or...is that a kraut dog stand?

I suddenly have a flashback to the last time when we came here for Teddy to check out the NYU campus. I worked there for a bit and got back together with... it doesn't matter.

That was a long time ago. I've moved on.

There's no way that that could be the same kraut dog stand.

Skyler's POV

"Yes! Mommy, I want a HOT DOG!" Troy, my two and a half year old son yelled. I looked around. People were staring. Great. Just great.

"Honey, they don't have hot dogs. That's a KRAUT DOG stand. I'm sorry. Now, we have to go home." I grab his hand, firmly, pleading silently for him to come along. I really don't want to make a scene.

"Please, Mommy? Please?" Troy asks, making a pouty face.

I can't help but think that he looks like his father whenever he does that. But he'll never BE like his father. Never. I will never forget the pain he caused me when he kicked me out. Never. I thought my father would be on my side. But he just called me a disgrace and kicked me out. I had to buy an apartment, and get a minimum wage job. I couldn't go to college.

But there was no way I'd blame it on Troy.

Troy was the only thing that kept me going. That kept a smile on my face. He was the only reason I was even a bit happy.

Then I started dating Bryce, the man who lived next door to me. **A/N Imagine him as Mitchel Musso. **Things got better after that. A little. He helped out with Troy, helped me get a better job, and more. Troy started calling Bryce 'Dad', and Bryce couldn't be happier. I told Bryce about Troy's father. He empathized with me. He told me that Troy can always count on him to be his father. That made me happy. A little. I know that Bryce wants to marry me. I just have to think about it. But it's kind of stupid, since he hasn't even proposed yet.

I mean, I guess I would say yes. But I just had to think about Troy. I mean, Troy adores Bryce, and Bryce loves Troy, but that's not it. I mean, I guess I kind of always thought that maybe one day, PJ would come back.

But there's no way that even if he did come back, I would EVER forgive him.

Anyway, back to the present.

"I'm sorry, Troy. We have to go." I try to pull him along but he's standing firm on the ground.

"No. I'm hungry."

"We'll get something later."

"No."

"Troy."

"No."

"Fine. I'll leave you here," I say. I let go of his hand, pretending to walk away, taking two steps forward. I peek behind me.

He didn't budge.

I take another step and look behind myself again.

He's standing on the same spot.

I groan and walk back to him. "Fine. You win. Let's go."

"Yay! Thank you!"

I roll my eyes, but can't help but giggle.

I walk over to the stand, and wait in line. I suddenly notice the man who's standing in front of me. His dark hair is peeking out of his hat, but something about his shadow seems very familiar. Suddenly he turns around and I see the man's face.

Spencer Walsh.

I gasp. "Spencer?"

He widens his eyes. "Skyler? What? What are you doing here?"

"Buying a kraut dog."

"No, I mean, what are you doing here in _New York_?"

"Oh," I say, tucking my hair behind my ears. "I live here."

"Oh."

It's suddenly awkward. We didn't really keep in touch after we broke up, because he cheated on me. I didn't really forgive him, unlike Teddy, who started dating him again.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I suddenly blurt out.

"Oh. I, uh, go to college in Boston. I'm graduating, so Teddy is visiting."

"Oh, I see." I'm suddenly wondering if Teddy is here, too. Does she know how PJ is?

Suddenly, Spencer glances at Troy. "Who's this little boy?" he asks.

"Troy."

"Your brother?"

I find myself looking down. "No. My, uh, son."

"Oh. You got married? Congrats! To who?"

I bite my lip. I'm about to say that I'm not married, but I'm suddenly saved, because it's Spencer's turn to get his kraut dog.

"Three kraut dogs please. One without kraut."

I'm wondering why he'd want THREE kraut dogs, when the man behind the cart, George, the dude who helped me and PJ get back together who I still talk to sometimes, widens his eyes in anger. Uh oh.

"Get out!"

Spencer looks taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"If you want a kraut dog, you get a kraut dog! You have to get the kraut! No exceptions!" he yells.

I suddenly remember that Troy wants a hot dog, and not a kraut dog. I slowly get out of the line.

Troy looks up at me. "What, Mommy?"

"Honey, you want a hot dog, right?" I ask.

"Yes."

"This man ONLY sells kraut dogs. Sorry. How about that hot dog stand around the corner?"

He sighs. "Fine."

"Okay, let's go." I walk out of the line. "Bye, Spencer!" I yell.

Spencer waves at me, not looking at me. He's busy arguing with the kraut dog guy.

I turn around to bump into someone. "I'm so sorry!" I say.

I step back and immediately recognize the girl who's in front of me. She gasps. "Skyler?"

I nod. "Hi Teddy."

"Whoa! What are you _doing_ here?"

"I live here."

She looks down at my son and opens her mouth to speak, but I beat her to it. "This is my son, Troy."

She widens her eyes. "Wow! Who's your husband?"

I lower my eyes. "I'm not married. Single parent." I don't add that her brother is the father.

"Oh. That's too bad. You know, PJ is still single."

I cross my arms. "I'm not interested in him anymore. And I'm not single. I have a boyfriend."

"Hmph. Wait, is Spencer arguing with the hot dog guy?"

"Kraut dog guy," I correct.

"Uh oh. I better go check it out. Nice to see you, Skyler!" she yells, waving at me.

"Have fun, Teddy!" I yell back.

I turn back around, only to bump into ANOTHER person.

This time, when I turn around, I can't believe who I'm seeing.

"I don't believe this," I breathe.

"Uh, hello Skyler," PJ says.


End file.
